


Человек, который бежит, снова будет сражаться

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: Всему свое время [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>База в Норфолке потеряла связь с фрегатом «Калифорния». На поиски отправляют группу специального назначения «Альфа» для дальнейшего выяснения причин произошедшего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с ФБ 2015
> 
> И снова спасибо Emotional_Response. Главному двигателю прогресса ))
> 
>  
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1) Это продолжение [Si vis pacem, para bellum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5177117/chapters/11925413), спустя где-то пять лет.  
> 2) Название ― еще одна пафосная латинская фраза. В этот раз ― Менандр.

Пролог

Шея затекла и противно ныла. Он почему-то спал, уткнувшись лбом в стол. Это было странно. Голова ощущалась огромным чугунным котлом, как у ведьм на хэллоуинских картинках. И почему-то отсутствовал свет.  
  
Пошатываясь, он вышел из каюты. Коридор еле угадывался в красном свете аварийных ламп. Обычно шум наполнял судно, то тут, то там пробегал матрос или где-то начинал материться техник, копаясь в ржавеющем железе. Но никого не было.  
  
По пути на палубу ему не встретилось ни души. Доски покрывал ровный слой инея. Создавалось ощущение, что больше суток здесь никто не проходил.  
  
Невозможно.  
  
Он посмотрел на часы. Минутная стрелка замерла на четверть второго. Но ночи или дня – не понять. Крошечное окошко даты зеленовато отсвечивало цифрой 19. Он еще раз осмотрелся. Линию горизонта заслоняла молочно-белая пелена тумана.  
  
Только сейчас он понял, что температура не выше пятидесяти градусов. Его начало колотить от холода. Крик «эй!» глухо оборвался. Все недвусмысленно намекало на то, что на судне он остался один.  
  
Внезапно он уловил странный, посторонний звук. Дробь, как просыпанные на пол горошины. И тут же осознал, что это стук его собственных зубов.  
  
Нужно было спускаться вниз.  
  
Нечто черно-белое мелькнуло на корме. Он тут же забыл про адский холод и стук зубов, про риск получить обморожение. Мысль одеться теплее потерялась внутри головы, толком не сформировавшись.  
  
Белое полотно халата и длинные черные волосы.  
  
Чертова азиатка!  
  
Больше никто не мешал ему до нее добраться.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 1

  
  
Уже на подходе к квартире Дерек услышал телефонную трель. Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, он запихнул ключ в замочную скважину и провернул пару раз.  
  
Телефон в комнате не умолкал.  
  
Наплевав на плотный слой пыли на ботинках, Дерек шагнул в коридор и, не нагибаясь, сбросил с плеч тяжелый рюкзак.  
  
Чертовски хотелось пить. Каждый раз, возвращаясь в Норфолк, в первую очередь он тянулся к пресной воде. В бутылке, из-под крана ― не важно. Как ритуал, который перебивал постоянный привкус соли в воздухе. Как сигнал расслабиться и передохнуть.  
  
Кому бы там Дерек не понадобился в десять утра, этот кто-то был настойчив.  
  
Залпом выпив стакан воды, Дерек аккуратно поставил его в раковину и снял параллельную трубку на кухне.  
  
― ... чертов гад, ну возьми ж ты... О, Дерек! Ты...  
  
― Уже по одной настойчивости можно было определить ― кому я так срочно нужен. И тебе недоброго утра, Айзек.  
  
― Ты как всегда жизнерадостен. Как будто и не прошло больше полугода с моего последнего звонка.  
  
― Я солдат, Айзек. И мое время свободным не бывает.  
  
― Сбей пафос, солдат. Я с доброй вестью. Эрике на днях рожать, и мы решили, что из тебя получится самый лучший крестный.  
  
― Нет.  
  
― Да ладно тебе! Приедешь к нам...  
  
― Какую букву слова «нет» ты плохо расслышал?  
  
― Мы теперь живем в Городе Ангелов.  
  
― И это тоже не аргумент твоей избирательной глухоты. Третий раз ― нет.  
  
― Эрика порвет меня на части, если ты не приедешь.  
  
― Твоя жена ― твои проблемы. ― Надеяться на ярость Эрики не стоило, да и Дерек давно перестал верить в удачу. ― Счастливо вам обоим... всем трем поубивать друг друга, у меня параллельный вызов.  
  
― Это стац...  
  
Айзек прав, на стационарном аппарате другой линии не было. Зато никто не отменял мобильные телефоны. А те, кто имеет наглость звонить Дереку на мобильный ― важнее.  
  
― Хейл.  
  
― Генерал.  
  
― Тебе придется прервать отпуск.  
  


***

  
  
По большому счету Дерек начинал сильно злиться, когда накрывался долгожданный отдых после очередной вылазки на очередную базу в очередной стране третьего мира. Он до сих пор ненавидел жару и каждый раз с большим удовольствием возвращался в Норфолк. И испытывал волну почти незамутненного счастья, попадая под порыв прохладного ветра с Чесапикского залива.  
  
― Как думаешь, почему всякий раз пиздец случается в какой-нибудь стране третьего мира? ― обратился он к Дюку, усаживаясь между ним и Кали в комнате переговоров, куда не каждый офицер имел допуск.  
  
Группу «Альфа» генерал Дитон вызвал в полном составе. Это могло означать только одно ― ЧП. Или, между ними, ОП ― очередной пиздец.  
  
― Потому что, если припечет на севере, все тупо побегут греться и никто не захочет воевать?  
  
― По твоей логике, если припечет на юге, то все тупо должны расплавиться и не захотеть воевать. Не вариант.  
  
― Потому что войны начинают мужики, а мужики по определению ― козлы, ― отрезала Кали, которой надоело слушать бред.  
  
― Твой аргумент, как лесбы, нежизнеспособен. Но я могу тебя переубедить.  
  
― Переубеждай своих блядей, Дюк.  
  
Временами, как сейчас, что Хейл, что Дюк ее просто выбешивали. Их хотелось распотрошить, размазать по стенке, вбить в пол. Но иногда Кали казалось, они ― ее единственные братья, ближе которых нет.  
  
Про «не было» она старалась не думать. Иногда у нее это даже получалось.  
  
― Где там Дитон заблудился? Брифинг уже целую минуту как должен был начаться.  
  
― Дюк, у тебя шило в жопе? Часы проверь ― они явно спешат.  
  
― Свистишь, Итан.  
  
― Точно, тебе говорю.  
  
Один из связистов, сидящий за компьютером у стены, не выдержал и, не поворачивая головы, ответил:  
  
― Генерала Дитона задержали. Подождите молча, пожалуйста.  
  
― Эй, говорливый, ты сам-то не в курсе, что на этот раз случилось? Террористы снова кого-то расстреляли?  
  
― Дюк... ― Дерека начало потряхивать от потока болтовни. Он успел пожалеть, что своим вопросом открыл словесный фонтан этого болтуна.   
  
― А, точно, когда расстреливают ― нас не зовут. Что, взорвали базу? Откуда они вообще смогли определить?..   
  
Сидящий рядом с Кали Итан шумно выдохнул. Каждого из них отозвали из отпуска персонально, и начальству глубоко плевать, что последняя миссия группы «Альфа» закончилась несколько часов назад. Обошлось без потерь ― видимо, для вышестоящих чинов это было равносильно слову «отдых».  
  
― Дюк!  
  
― Что, Хейл?!  
  
― Просто заткнись.  
  
― Вы закончили? ― устало спросил перешагнувший порог переговорной генерал Дитон.  
  
― Он уже заткнулся, сэр. ― Не пытаясь быть осторожным, Дерек что есть силы пнул Дюка в колено. И демонстративно продолжил смотреть в лицо Дитона, игнорируя злобный рык справа.  
  
― Хорошо. Итак, ваша очередная цель ― корабль Соединенных Штатов, фрегат «Калифорния» номер 117, в настоящий момент находящийся где-то в нейтральных водах Атлантического океана. Последний раз на связь выходил сорок восемь часов назад. Еще через три часа пропал с радаров.  
  
― Где-то в нейтральных водах?  
  
― То есть ― пропал с радаров?  
  
Итан и Дерек почти одновременно задали вопросы, ухватив несостыковки в словах генерала.  
  
― Да, вы не ослышались. Запись! ― скомандовал он, и помещение заполнилось криками, перемежающимися неясным бормотанием на фоне. Через пару секунд запись оборвалась.  
  
― Вот то, что удалось услышать. После установить связь с фрегатом не представилось возможным.  
  
На экране, который занимал всю стену, крупным планом в нескольких ракурсах застыли фотографии цели и карта с координатами.  
  
― Сэр, вы точно ничего не перепутали? ― Увидев цель, Дерек мысленно выругался. А когда не помогло, выругался еще раз.  
  
― Хейл?  
  
― То, что я вижу на экране, больше похоже на эсминец типа «Спрюэнс». Почему на нем аббревиатура Морских перевозок?  
  
― Потому что изначально это и был эсминец «Ira deorum» номер 13 типа «Спрюэнс».  
  
От слов генерала Дерек прыснул и, не удержавшись, расхохотался в голос. Кали, спрятав улыбку, тактично отвернулась. Все прочие удивленно уставились на него.  
  
― Хейл, я сказал что-то смешное? ― Снова уставший размеренный голос генерала, непрошибаемый даже потоком откровенного хамства.  
  
― Ну да. «Гнев богов». Задохнуться от пафоса. Почему не имя очередного героя Второй мировой?   
  
Дитон на секунду прикрыл глаза, потер лоб, собираясь с мыслями. После чего продолжил:  
  
― Хейл, это было в семьдесят третьем. Ты хочешь услышать объяснение названию спустя почти пятьдесят лет с момента спуска судна на воду?  
  
― Отчеты и тогда никто не отменял. Так и скажите, что кому-то из командования захотелось попонтоваться.  
  
― Я бы это так не назвал.  
  
― Угу. Вы бы сказали ― «дать эсминцу героическое название для поднятия боевого духа команды».  
  
― Кхм, Хейл, так кто из вас больший клоун группы, ты или Дюк?  
  
― Мы все, ― встрял в разговор Итан. ― Генерал, так в чем суть задания-то?  
  
― А лидер в команде ты, Хейл, чисто номинально. Итак, эсминец «Ira deorum» номер 13 в начале января 1973-го был спущен на воду для устранения конфликта в Северном Вьетнаме. ― Не реагируя на очередной смешок Дерека, продолжил: ― Но так как в конце января того же года подписали мирный договор, эсминец в числе прочих войск был выведен из зоны боевых действий. Один из немногих фрегатов, что удалось сохранить в процессе упразднения в 1975-м. В 1977-м был приписан к морской станции Норфолк, штат Виргиния. В составе боевой группы «Бенджамин Гаррисон» обеспечивал защиту побережья Сальвадора с моря в июле 1983-го. В начале девяностых неоднократно принимал участие в крупнейших военно-морских учениях, проводимых военно-морскими силами под эгидой США. В ноябре 2001-го был выведен из состава флота и встал на верфь станции Норфолк для переоборудования. После чего судно передали Командованию Морских перевозок. С середины 2005-го года используется как плавучая лаборатория, полигон для испытания химико-биологических экспериментов.   
  
― Твою мать!  
  
― Кали?  
  
― Очередная жопа, спасибо, генерал Дитон.  
  
― Ты сама попросилась участвовать в эксперименте.  
  
Дитон с самого начала предупредил каждого ― просиживание штанов на базах закончилось. Только работа. Опасная, грязная и неблагодарная.  
  
― Кали? Ты ничего не хочешь добавить? ― Даже Дюк заинтересовался таким поворотом.  
  
― По дебильному законодательству США запрещено проводить некоторые опыты, способные навредить населению, на территории страны. По законодательствам других стран ― та же история. Но нигде не упомянуты нейтральные воды. Чем наше правительство беззастенчиво пользуется. Естественно, не афишируя подобное. Для особо одаренных типа тебя, Дюк ― нас посылают на лодку самоубийц.  
  
― Рад открыть тебе истину, детка, мы все ― уже самоубийцы. Мы работаем на дядю Сэма.  
  
― Да пошел ты.  
  
― В твою щелочку ― с удовольствием.  
  
― Дюк! Кали! Любезничать и обжиматься будете во время спарринга, а сейчас ― отставить! ― рявкнул Дерек, осаживая обоих. И, возвращаясь к цели брифинга, уточнил: ― Что произошло на эсминце и что от нас требуется?   
  
― Хороший вопрос, Хейл. Мы не знаем, что там произошло. Фрегат пропал с радаров ― значит, на нем сейчас активирована антирадарная система, разработанная специально для невозможности обнаружения лаборатории. Так что вас доставят на место, где в последний момент была зафиксирована «Калифорния». А там уже вы найдете судно и выясните ― что случилось. Отправляетесь через час.  
  
― Генерал, ― внезапно обратился Итан, ― а можно прихватить с собой запись? Не нравится она мне. Покопаться бы в ней.  
  
― Там только крики, зачем тебе это?  
  
― Не знаю, как вы, а я слышал бормотание. Почему запись еще никто не обработал?  
  
― Обработали. Вычленить слова не получилось.  
  
― Да знаем мы ваших спецов. Так я могу ее забрать?  
  
― Забирай.  
  


***

  
  
― Десантный катер личного состава, универсальный десантный корабль, нас решили задобрить перед тем, как затолкать в пекло? ― Зайдя в каюту, первым делом Дюк запрыгнул на верхнюю койку и развалился, намереваясь поспать. Кали забралась на койку напротив.  
  
На всю группу им выделили одну каюту, но, как успел объяснить старпом, это только потому, что на корабле плотно укомплектована команда, а сама «Либерти» ― единственное быстроходное судно, идущее в нужном направлении. Не время выебываться и выбирать.  
  
― Ты же сам сказал ― мы уже в жопе, ― парировала Кали, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона.  
  
― Значит, расслабляемся и наслаждаемся. Когда спарринг?  
  
― Здесь не получится, ― навскидку оценив количество людей на корабле и размеры самого корабля, решила она.  
  
― На месте не отвертишься, ― констатировал Дюк, закрывая глаза.  
  
― Смотри сам не сдохни раньше.  
  
Дерек присел на одну из нижних коек.  
  
― Они уже угомонились?  
  
― А, Итан. Да.  
  
― Эйдан. Мы тут с Итаном покопались в записи, немного почистили ее.   
  
― Когда успели?  
  
― Пока нас на катере сюда перебрасывали. Ты, Кали и Дюк о чем-то трепались с сопровождающими. Мы с Итаном и сообразили на двоих. Хочешь послушать, что получилось?  
  
― Ага. ― Дерек подвинулся, давая Эйдану с ноутбуком примоститься рядом. Запихнул в ухо предложенный наушник. Эйдан потыкал пальцем в тачпад и включил запись. На фоне сильного шума стандартных помех связи были различимы буквы и слова.  
  
― Я убрал лишние шумы и крики, за счет этого усилил фон.   
  
― Ti... ...dem oc... ...mere fid... ...orum, ― сильно искаженным, почти замогильным голосом монотонно выдал наушник. И, помолчав, добавил: ― Al... a ...sta est.  
  
― Ничего не напоминает?  
  
― Чушь какая-то.  
  
― Неа, Хейл, ты в колледже хуево учился, что ли?  
  
Дерек пристально посмотрел в глаза Эйдану.  
  
― Все-все, понял. Латынь, не?  
  
― Прикол такой, что ли?  
  
― Ну?  
  
― Да ладно, бред.  
  
― Не похоже.  
  
― «Timere fidem oculorum»? ― все так же удивленно процитировал Дерек и сразу перевел: ― «Не верь глазам своим»?  
  
― Угу. «Alea jasta est», ― в тон ему ответил Эйдан.  
  
На фоне постоянных командировок, военных конфликтов, перестрелок, взрывов и развороченных жертв, прозвучавшее было сродни нелепой шутке.  
  
«Жребий брошен».


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2

  
  
Миссия в Йемене в этот раз тяжело далась всей группе. Пара часов на сон, а все остальное время — расчеты, разведка, добыча информации, снова расчеты. И так три недели кряду. Даже финальный разгром небольшой базы повстанцев не разрядил обстановку и не добавил адреналина в кровь. Сейчас Дерек с куда большим удовольствием проспал бы двое суток не вставая.  
  
Но жизнь диктовала свои правила.  
  
― Хейл! Хейл, черт тебя дери!!!  
  
― Если я молчу ― не значит, что не слышу, Дюк, — Дерек посмотрел на ворвавшегося в каюту.  
  
― А если ты спишь и нихрена не слышишь?  
  
― Мы все прошли базовую подготовку в Дохо.  
  
― Твоя правда. Так о чем я… Это ты там хотел пекло на севере? Получи, распишись. Температура воздуха за бортом +41 градус*. Да здравствует Северный полюс, смотрите, не отморозьте задницы, салаги!  
  
В этот момент Дюку со всего размаха прилетело краем мокрого полотенца. Потом еще раз, и еще. Он попросту не успел уклониться. А сверху уже было слышно шипение свесившейся с койки Кали:  
  
― Сука, сгинь, пока я тебя не убила, клоун хренов!  
  
На что он, расхохотавшись, выбежал в коридор, по пути сшибая полусонных озябших матросов, рассредоточивающихся по каютам после смены.  
  
С каждой минутой они становились все ближе к цели. Отсиживаться в помещении было бессмысленно.  
  


***

  
  
На командном мостике царил адский холод. Даже капитан изредка потирал замерзшие пальцы, разгоняя кровь. Дерек в своей тонкой форменной куртке даже не ежился.  
  
― Что-нибудь видно? Мы уже черт знает сколько топчемся на одном месте. ― Капитану с самого начала не понравилась идея переброски группы людей с базы практически в никуда. Точных координат не было. Данные засекречены, расспросы запрещены.  
  
― Туман скрадывает обзор, капитан, а на радары, как вы сами сказали, полагаться нельзя. Эхолокаторы пока ничего похожего на фрегат не обнаружили.  
  
― Щенки! Были времена, когда ваших игрушек еще не было. Определяли же как-то местонахождение цели!  
  
― Раньше и мамонты по земле табунами бегали. Капитан, остыньте, или это ваш способ согреться? ― съязвил Дерек. Нервное состояние капитана передавалось его команде, и в данный момент это могло только навредить миссии.  
  
― Хейл, откуда столько неуважения к старшему по званию? Ты обязан обращаться по уставу, исключительно с разрешения и не забывать добавлять «сэр»!  
  
― Ага, ― флегматично отреагировал Дерек.  
  
― Вижу судно! ― выкрикнул один из энсинов. ― Нужно подойти ближе, чтобы камеры зафиксировали цель.  
  
Капитан, ни слова не говоря, шагнул к пульту и уставился в монитор, на который камера транслировала мутные очертания судна в тумане.  
  
― Нужно зайти слева, у нас нет права на ошибку.  
  
― Сбросить скорость до пяти узлов, лево руля!  
  
Приказ тут же был громко продублирован старпомом.  
  
― Иней намерз. Чертов туман. Что там написано на борту?  
  
― Это странно, капитан. Мы же ищем фрегат «Калифорния» номер 117. А там...  
  
― А там эсминец «Ira deorum» номер 13, полагаю. Капитан, спускайте шлюпку на воду, мы нашли цель. ― Дерек развернулся и направился к выходу.  
  
― Но название...  
  
― Не знаю, чья это шутка, но шутник, если еще не огреб, потом долго будет огребать, ― пробормотал он себе под нос, захлопывая дверь.  
  


***

  
  
Дюк подошел к спуску последним.  
  
― Хейл, что за херня творится?  
  
― Что тебя еще не устраивает? ― Дерек сбросил ящик со снаряжением в шлюпку и спрыгнул сам.  
  
― Почему так тихо?  
  
― Ты как всегда выдаешь гениальные вопросы, ― фыркнула Кали. ― Рада открыть тебе истину: все это время мы были с тобой и в той же степени не в курсе, что за херня там творится.  
  
― Твоим остроумием, детка, можно резать этот промороженный воздух.  
  
― А моим ножом можно вырезать твой язык, Дюк. Всего десять часов, а ты уже всех заебал своим трепом!  
  
― Девять часов и сорок минут мы в пути. Кали, Дюк, вы встретились на двадцать минут раньше? Мы с Хейлом что-то о вас не знаем?  
  
― Эйдан, заткнись! Иначе и тебе язык вырежу.  
  


***

  
  
Благодаря туману борта фрегата покрывал неровный слой инея. Ни одного опознавательного фонаря. Выключенный прожектор. Темный провал капитанской рубки.  
  
― Хейл, мне кажется...  
  
― Эйдан!  
  
― В рубке стекла выбиты, люки в пределах видимости открыты, или ты сам не видишь! Дюк!  
  
― Чуть что, сразу Дюк! Да вижу я! Не слепой. Хейл!  
  
― Ты заебал! Да, я вижу то же, что и вы, но так же абсолютно не в курсе, где все люди, почему разбиты стекла и куда нахрен делось электричество!  
  
― Куда интереснее ― почему эта долбаная лодка не видна на радарах, если электричества нет...  
  
― Эйдан!  
  
― Твою мать, во что мы вляпались на этот раз? ― Вопрос Кали все посчитали риторическим.  
  
Шлюпка подплыла впритык к фрегату. Дерек и Дюк раскрутили штурмовые крюки и забросили их на борт. Синхронно, привычным жестом проверили прочность канатов и принялись выуживать из ящиков прочее снаряжение. Рюкзаки, оружие, рации, приборы ночного видения, фонари и запас пиротехнических факелов.  
  
― Все, утихли. ― Дерек последним забрался на палубу и тут же начал инструктаж, тыкая пальцем в каждого из группы: ― Итан, Эйдан! Машинный отсек. Проверить электричество. Отключить антирадарную установку и установить связь с базой.  
  
― Будет сделано.  
  
― Кали, Дюк ― прочесать палубу.  
  
― Есть, сэр.  
  
― И не вместе. Кали ― палуба, Дюк...  
  
― Капитанский мостик, штурманская рубка... Понял, выполняю.  
  
― Я ― вниз.  


***

  
  
Внутри было не продохнуть. Можно не иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, почему открыты все люки и как скоро Дерек вымокнет насквозь от пота.  
  
Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Дерек снял с себя рюкзак и теплую одежду. Вооружившись только кольтом, посветил фонариком в темноту и осторожно, переступая с пяток на носки, двинулся вперед.  
  
Фрегат от отсутствия ремонта ржавел и гнил. Скрежет металла и удары волн об обшивку делали сумрак еще неприятнее. Дерек редко находил время для просмотра фильмов, но иногда приходилось забивать чем-то тишину квартиры. Как-то раз ему довелось увидеть ужастик про океанский лайнер и доисторического мутанта ― предка осьминога, и сейчас где-то на периферии сознания мелькала мысль, что он попал в тот фильм. И пусть фрегат был в разы меньше круизного лайнера ― для подсознания это роли не играло.  
  
Каюты матросов и рабочие места в отсеках выглядели так, как будто команда разом все побросала и исчезла. Иногда даже «побросала» слишком явно ― пару раз Дерек вовремя успевал убрать ногу, чтобы не наступить на тарелку или незакрытый тюбик пасты.  
  
За очередным поворотом Дереку послышался шорох.  
  
Шорох напоминал шаги. Неуверенные, будто кто-то шел на ощупь.  
  
Дерек погасил фонарик, стараясь не слишком громко щелкнуть выключателем. В последнее время на слух он начал ориентироваться лучше, и это неслабо играло ему на руку. Аккуратно достал кольт и приготовился.  
  
Резко выпрыгнув из-за поворота, Дерек прицелился в темноту. Внезапно со спины кто-то с диким криком набросился на него. Дерек уклонился, развернулся и хотел уже дать отпор, но нападение на том и закончилось. Бесформенный силуэт рванул прямо по коридору. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Дерек побежал следом.  
  
― Жилые отсеки, перехват у спуска, Кали, Дюк, Итан, Эйдан! Прием! ― заорал он в рацию на бегу.  
  
― Итан. Тебя понял, Хейл, иду на перехват!  
  
Каких-то долбаных пяти шагов не хватало Дереку, чтобы остановить, возможно, единственного оставшегося в живых на этом судне. Тот, замотанный с ног до головы в какое-то тряпье только и успел сделать шаг на лестницу, как сверху на него обрушился Итан.  
  
Утробный вой резанул по ушам. Человек под Итаном забарахтался, пытаясь выбраться, но тренированного и вооруженного морпеха сложно сдвинуть с места. Особенно если не находишься в одной весовой категории с ним.  
  
― Твою ж мать! Хейл, держи его, вывернется!  
  
Убрав кольт, Дерек только и успел сделать шаг на помощь Итану. Именно в это момент от возни тряпка, закрывающая лицо неизвестного, слетела. Дерека как кипятком ошпарило.  
  
Привет из прошлого.  
  
― Стайлз?!  


***

  
  
― И что теперь нам делать с этим? ― Группа «Альфа» в полном составе сгрудилась вокруг Стайлза.  
  
― Вот придет в себя ― узнаем. Какого черта ты так приложил его, а, Хейл? Снова силы не рассчитал? ― озадаченно поинтересовался Дюк.  
  
― Да мне как-то раздумывать некогда было.  
  
Все скептически уставились на него, припоминая, что уже не первый раз лидер группы крушит все вокруг, имитируя Халка, а потом сам не может вспомнить ― как так вышло.  
  
Тогда, лежа на решетчатом полу, Стайлз шарил невидящим полубезумным взглядом по их лицам, потом уловил момент, извернулся и сбросил с себя Итана. Подскочил и — если бы Дерек не успел в последний момент схватить за край одежды — неизвестно куда бы успел убежать дальше. Хорошо если не нырнуть в ледяную воду Атлантики.  
  
Минусом было то, что Дерек слишком резко потянул беглеца на себя. Стайлз не удержался и по сильно сдвинувшейся траектории влетел в металлическую переборку, сильно при этом приложившись виском.  
  
― Хейл, его здесь оставлять нельзя, ― обратилась к нему Кали, осматривая Стайлза.  
  
― Кали права. В капитанской каюте есть иллюминатор ― не задохнемся. Да и ему, может, получше станет. ― Дюк всегда соображал быстро, особенно если от этого зависела чья-то жизнь.  
  
Дерек только хмыкнул. Спецназ, крутая команда ― в огне не горят, в воде пока не утонули. А при первой же возможности кого-то спасти — они бросались вперед без оглядки, наплевав на возникающие в процессе проблемы.  
  
И только сам Дерек был абсолютно уверен ― присутствие Стайлза стопроцентно повысило количество их проблем. В три, а то и в пять раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По Фаренгейту. +5°С


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 3

  
  
Оставив Стайлза на капитанской койке, группа «Альфа» оккупировала коридор. Для тех, кто побывал и в более стесненных, нестабильных, неизменно опасных условиях, ― сидеть здесь, на решетчатом полу, без свиста пуль и грохота взрывов было равносильно отдыху в номере люкс дорогого отеля. Пусть даже все освещение составляла пара включенных фонариков.  
  
― Итак, что у нас в наличии? ― Дерек прислонился спиной к двери. Так спокойнее. Даже если в Стайлзе до сих пор сохранилась гибкость, в открытый иллюминатор он не сможет пролезть по габаритам.  
  
― Пиздец по полной программе, ― проворчал Дюк. Он был настроен оптимистично.  
  
Как и все остальные Дюк тоже сбросил с себя теплую одежду, которую и пытался утрамбовать в рюкзак. Кали, глядя на это, неодобрительно хмурилась. Оружие у Дюка всегда содержалось в полном порядке, что нельзя было сказать о его способности складывать вещи. Уже не первый год она наблюдала одну и ту же картину, время шло, но ничего не менялось. Каждый раз у нее чесались руки отобрать у Дюка и вещи, и рюкзак, чтобы сложить все самой.  
  
― Это и так понятно. Конкретнее.  
  
― Капитанский мостик разнесен в хлам. Помимо разбитых иллюминаторов ― хотел бы я посмотреть на этого терминатора ― раскурочены все пульты, мониторы, система навигации. В общем ― все. Плывем по течению.  
  
― Не фатально, ― продолжил отчет Итан, не отвлекаясь от включенного ноутбука. ― С «Либерти» я переслал координаты на тот момент и кратко обрисовал ситуацию. Так что, если мы не выйдем на связь, искать нас будут по курсу течения.  
  
― Машинное отделение?  
  
― А вот тут, Хейл, честно, я до сих пор в ауте, ― задумчиво протянул Итан, почесав затылок. ― Там все подведено к навороченной дизель-генераторной установке. Практически новой, с конвейера года два как. Сейчас не подлежит восстановлению. Кто-то не просто покопался в ней, а как минимум поработал ломом. Наверное, твой терминатор, Дюк.  
  
― Ха-ха, ― вяло отреагировал тот, заново вываливая содержимое рюкзака на пол.  
  
― Антирадарная установка?  
  
― С ней полный затык. Как она продолжает работать при сдохшем генераторе ― один черт знает. Даже для нас с Эйданом это сложная задачка. Будем думать, как дальше быть ― мы, по сути, под колпаком. Черта с два даже с ближайшим кораблем сможем связаться. Про базу даже говорить не стоит. Зато рации на борту работают на низкой волне. В общей сложности, ребята, мы в дерьме... Черт возьми, Дюк, ты еще и Кейт* с собой притащил?  
  
От произнесенного вслух имени бывшей Дерека передернуло. После Стайлза его личная жизнь полетела кувырком. В ней стали появляться абсолютно неадекватные личности. Такие, как блондинистая сука Кейт, к примеру.  
  
― А то! Моя девочка всегда со мной. ― Дюк смачно чмокнул стальной ствол винтовки и тут же обтер ее рукавом форменной куртки. ― Она не раз спасала наши задницы.  
  
― Кали? ― Дерек не стал акцентировать внимание на очередной комедии.  
  
― Почесала всю палубу. Название и номер фрегата смыты с бортов растворителем. Скорее всего, при переделке судна матросы поленились счистить старую краску, новую надпись определенно нанесли поверх. И ни души. Кроме нас и этого сумасшедшего. Как я поняла, ты его знаешь.  
  
Дерек промолчал. Неделю... «общения» сложно назвать близким знакомством. Даже если половину этого времени они провели в постели.  
  
― Нет.  
  
― Я не спрашивала. Но он единственный, кто хоть что-то может рассказать.  
  
― Тогда расклад такой, ― Дюк снова влез в диалог с деликатностью слона. ― Ты его знаешь, Хейл, тебе с ним и возиться. Я ― наверх. Итан, побродишь в районе кормы? Я через люк с той стороны к вам пробирался и по пути обнаружил пару дверей с кодовыми замками и сенсорными панелями.  
  
― Заметано. Хейл?  
  
― Согласен. Здесь все равно делать нечего. Я просмотрю судовой журнал. Кали?  
  
― Останусь с тобой и твоим знакомым. Он в любую минуту может прийти в себя. И ему может потребоваться помощь.  
  
― Ка-а-ли! Какая ты у нас заботливая мамочка! ― поправляя на плечах кое-как застегнутый рюкзак, протянул Дюк.  
  
― Свали уже, а?  
  


***

  
  
― Хейл, если ты встанешь ― мы сможем войти, и шансы узнать, что там с ним творится, возрастут.  
  
Дереку не хотелось заходить в каюту. И Кали это прекрасно видела. За три года она успела изучить каждого из «своих парней». Чтобы всегда быть уверенной. Не бояться встать спиной к любому из них. Не колебаться и однажды, может, закрыть собой. Одного из, или всех сразу ― как пойдет.  
  
Дерек медленно поднялся. Не спеша проверил кольт, фонарик, рацию и, только услышав тяжелый выдох за спиной, открыл дверь в каюту.  
  
День продолжался ― света, поступающего через иллюминатор, вполне хватало, чтобы не споткнуться обо что-нибудь.  
  
Бросив взгляд на койку, Дерек застыл ― Стайлз уже пришел в себя, забился в угол, съежился, обхватил колени руками и затравленно смотрел на них.  
  
― Стайлз?  
  
Тот дернулся.  
  
― Не верь глазам своим. Не верь... Шесть, семь. Нет, не так. Семь, восемь. Что? Что бросим? Два, три... ― забормотал еле слышно, пытаясь сильнее вжаться в стену  
  
― Стайлз!  
  
― Тебя нет. Нет. Ты умер. Там. На ринге умер. ― Замотал головой. Но этого ему показалось мало, и он стал отмахиваться рукой.  
  
Пальцы другой руки дергались, как будто он что-то печатал на собственном колене.  
  
― Совсем умер. Скотт и Айзек тебя унесли. Или увезли? Нет. Вспомнить. Нужно вспомнить. Нельзя забывать. Четыре, пять? Что? Что я упустил?  
  
― Стайлз! ― Дерек подошел вплотную, навис, размахнулся и открытой ладонью ударил его по лицу.  
  
― Хейл! Ты что творишь? Кретин! А если ему хуже станет?! ― Кали сорвало с места, она оттолкнула Дерека и начала ощупывать голову Стайлза. Удар вышел несильный, щека только покраснела. Припухлость в области виска вполне закономерна, если не забывать про удар о переборку, но гораздо больше по размеру гематома на затылке определенно была не следствием рукоприкладства Хейла.  
  
― У него на затылке затянувшаяся рана с запекшейся кровью.  
  
В этот момент Стайлз откинул голову ей на руки и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Осенний лес и искорки солнца. В таких глазах не грех и утонуть.  
  
― Где?  
  
Хейл тут же отодвинул ее от Стайлза и сам принялся за осмотр. На памяти Кали такое случилось впервые ― Хейл вел себя нелогично. Отказывался признавать свое знакомство с этим Стайлзом, тянул время, перед тем как зайти в каюту, а сейчас ревниво прижимает к себе.  
  
― Ты пропал без вести, ― совершенно серьезно и спокойно внезапно выдал Стайлз. ― Возможно, умер. Они сказали тебя не искать. — И покачал головой.  
  
― Кто сказал? Когда сказал? Ты искал меня? ― Дерек встряхнул его. Вопросы сыпались один за другим. ― Что ты здесь делаешь? Куда все делись? Почему ты один на судне в нейтральных водах?  
  
― Мне нужно вспомнить. Нельзя забывать. Четыре, пять... Все не то.  
  
― Стайлз? ― Дерек снова его встряхнул.  
  
― Лидия на меня накричала. Не могу вспомнить. Ты мне поможешь?  
  
― Стайлз!  
  
― Хейл! Перестань его трясти! Ты из него душу вытрясешь! ― Кали со всего размаха врезала кулаком в бок Дерека. Ребра тут же отозвались болью, напоминая о старом переломе.  
  
Дерек со свистом втянул воздух и выпустил из рук Стайлза. Тот стек на койку, поджимая ноги, и снова обхватил собственные колени.  
  
― А как еще ты хочешь узнать ответы? ― Дерек угрожающе навис над Кали.  
  
Только это никогда не давало эффекта. Она оказалась одной из немногих, которые не боялись всегда смотреть ему в лицо. И в такие минуты Дереку хотелось разбить ее голову, сжать обеими руками и раздавить. Только бы она перестала смотреть. Перестала противостоять.  
  
― Ну да, действительно, мы же про тебя, Хейл. Давай, не стесняйся, еще избей его, вдруг он что-то на самом деле скрывает. ― Сарказм сочился из каждого слова. У Хейла могла быть тонна причин жаждать чьей-то смерти, но пока этот кто-то ― единственный источник информации ― Кали плевать хотела на то, кто здесь командир группы.  
  
― Он ― лживая тварь и просто прикидывается.  
  
― Если однажды он перешел тебе дорогу ― это еще не значит, что сейчас его за это нужно забить насмерть. Очнись, идиот, ты что, не видишь, ему не допрос, а помощь нужна!  
  
― Ему она по жизни нужна. От себя же.  
  
― Ты заебал, Хейл! ― зашипела она. ― Засунь свои обидки себе в зад. Цель ― прежде всего, вспомнил? Сейчас он ― наша цель. Только он сможет рассказать, что здесь, черт побери, произошло! И если ты будешь мне мешать ― я тебя за борт сброшу.  
  
От ее угрозы ярость внезапно схлынула. В Кали включился модус защитника ― любое сопротивление бесполезно.  
  
― Не боишься, что выплыву и отверну тебе голову, ― усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
― С пропиской от уха до уха не всплывают.  
  
Кали всегда была себе верна.  
  
― Мне жаль, ― донеслось с койки. ― Ты ― одно из лучшего, что случалось в моей жизни. И от оргазма с тобой немели ноги.  
  
Глаза Кали округлились, а лицо вытянулось. Таких подробностей про Хейла она не знала. Злость на него потухла так же быстро, как и вспыхнула.  
  
Дерек закрыл глаза и устало выдохнул:  
  
― А ты все так же несешь чушь.  
  
― Я не должен был бить тебе татуировку. Она со всеми нами сыграла злую шутку. Я испугался и сбежал. Лидия до сих пор со мной не разговаривает. Отца с Натали с тех пор не видел. Ты пропал без вести. Где остальные ― не знаю.  
  
Дерек запомнил Стайлза более... живым. Нелогичным. Озлобленным. Голодным. Стайлз, свернувшийся на койке, напоминал лишь оболочку себя прежнего.  
  
Так быть не должно. Схватив его за шею, Дерек лбом прижался ко лбу Стайлза и заговорил, глядя прямо в глаза:  
  
― Стайлз, очнись! Мы сейчас на просторах Атлантики. И я жив. Стайлз, черт тебя подери! Ну же!  
  
― Дерек?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кейт (игра слов) снайперская винтовка M24 SWS. В американской армии винтовка получила имя KATE, что расшифровывается как Killer All The Enemies - убийца всех врагов.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 4

  
  
Натягивая снова на себя извлеченную из рюкзака одежду, Дюк ругался. Костерил на чем свет стоит Дитона и его приказы, а так же себя и собственную глупость. Потратить тонну сил, чтобы запихать вещи в рюкзак, а после снова их оттуда доставать. Кали права, он ― идиот!  
  
Но одеться стоило. Прямой проход к капитанскому мостику оказался завален всем, чем только можно ― ящики, короба, пластиковые лотки, какие-то куски железных труб. Разбирать такой завал в одиночку было влом. По сравнению с этим теплая одежда и пробежка по палубе представлялись меньшим злом.  
  
Споро поднявшись, Дюк распахнул герметичную дверь и замер.  
  
Капитанский мостик с потолка до пола был залит кровью. И кусками сухожилий, сгустками черной слизи, осколками костей и белесыми мозговыми ошметками. Как будто здесь внезапно оказалась толпа людей и всех их разнесло взрывом гранаты.   
  
Нет, ящика гранат.  
  
Дюк отшатнулся, выпустил из рук дверь, которая тут же с грохотом захлопнулась от созданного им сквозняка. Привалился к ней, пару раз глубоко вздохнул и поморгал. Увиденное напомнило Ирак. И Ливию. Особенно Ливию.  
  
Название поселка он тогда даже не стал запоминать. Хотя стоило бы.  
  
Дюк еще раз глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и достал зиг зауэр. Резко распахнул дверь и снова застыл.  
  
Никакой крови не было.  
  
Не глядя, нашарил рацию и включил. Шипение и помехи заставили его вздрогнуть.  
  
― Итан, Эйдан! Прием!  
  
― Итан. Тебя слышу. Прием.  
  
― Внизу все в порядке? Прием.  
  
― Абсолютно. Двери без кода и скана ладони хер откроешь, а так ― все в порядке. Прием.  
  
― Ничего странного не заметил?  
  
― Странного? Прием. Дюк, с тобой все в порядке?  
  
― Да. Если что ― я в штурманской рубке. Конец связи.  
  
― Окей. Тебя понял.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек оказался реальным. Настоящим, из плоти и крови. Не миражом, как все остальные.  
  
― Дерек, ― расплылся в улыбке Стайлз. Положил руку на запястье, провел дальше по предплечью, бицепсу, обхватил шею и прижался. Закрыл глаза, потерся щекой, прислушиваясь к току крови и вдыхая терпкий запах вспотевшего тела.  
  
― Дерек. Ты живой.  
  
― Да, живой, ― подтвердил тот, на автомате обнимая в ответ.  
  
Резкие перепады состояния Стайлза ввергли Дерека в ступор. Он не мог определиться ― то ли Стайлз играл, то ли действительно что-то так сильно повлияло на его психику. Или разум, черт разберет. В прошлый раз страсть и влюбленность были сымитированы на «отлично». Сейчас ничто не мешало Стайлзу провернуть нечто подобное.  
  
― Они...  
  
― …сказали, что я умер. Ты уже сообщил.   
  
― Но...  
  
― Стайлз, может быть, ты скажешь ― что здесь забыл ты? ― Отстранив Стайлза, Дерек продолжил удерживать его на вытянутых руках, пристально глядя в глаза.  
  
― А где мы? На корабле? ― тот озадаченно осмотрелся. Как будто до этого момента не осознавал, где именно находился и что вокруг него творилось.  
  
― Фрегат «Калифорния», бывший эсминец с пафосным названием, Атлантика, нейтральные воды, ― чеканя каждое слово, Дерек снова начал встряхивать Стайлза, сам того не сознавая. ― Стайлз, черт тебя дери, приходи в себя! Что ты здесь делаешь?! Почему ты один? Где все остальные?  
  
Стайлз тщетно пытался вспомнить, не понимая, почему не получается это сделать.   
  
― Я не знаю.  
  
― Ты издеваешься?  
  
― Хейл! ― Кали, до того момента сознательно делавшая вид, что содержимое стола капитана ее интересует большое, снова не удержалась и влезла между ними. Ее откровенно бесила такая реакция Дерека. Стайлз мог быть бывшим или нынешним любовником, неверным или ветреным ― плевать, какие отношения их связывали. Здесь и сейчас у Хейла нет на него никаких прав. ― Ты хотел проверить судовой журнал. Считай себя счастливчиком, он на столе. Проверяй.  
  
― Кали...  
  
― Журнал ― на столе! Хейл, отвали туда! ― заорала Кали. И, уже обращаясь к Стайлзу, более спокойно представилась: ― Привет, я ― Кали. А ты ― Стайлз?  
  
― Д-да. Кали? ― Он удивленно уставился на нее. ― Тебя на самом деле так зовут?  
  
― Да.  
  
― Повезло с родителями. А назвали так просто или потому что?..  
  
― Потому что отец просто индус, а мать просто чокнутая. Замяли. Я здесь с Хейлом. И он прав. Мы на самом деле находимся на научно-исследовательском судне. Прибыли несколько часов назад. На всем фрегате нашли тебя одного. Надеялись, что ты нам расскажешь ― что случилось. Скажи хотя бы ― что последнее ты помнишь?  
  
― Не знаю. Сейчас, когда ты спросила... Я помню, что меня зовут Стайлз, что у меня есть отец, мачеха и сестра. Мама умерла... Помню Дерека, ― кивнул в сторону Хейла. ― Он из Виргинии, но познакомились мы в Окленде. Имена моих друзей... ― запнулся, услышав смешок с противоположной стороны каюты. ― Имена моих друзей тебе точно ничего не скажут, как и имена родителей. Могу себе представить, где теоретически мы находимся, элементарные знания географии никто не отменял, но в какой школе я учился и кто мне этот предмет преподавал ― не помню. Я даже не помню, сколько мне лет.  
  
― Пять лет назад тебе уже был двадцать один. По твоим же словам.   
  
Кали злобно посмотрела в сторону Хейла, но тот сосредоточенно листал журнал.   
  
― Двадцать шесть? ― Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на свои руки. ― Вполне возможно.  
  
― Но ты мог и соврать, ― припечатал Дерек.  
  
― Я ― татуировщик? Почему я помню комнату, завешанную эскизами, и тебя на чем-то вроде больничной каталки? ― не слыша его, продолжил задавать вопрос за вопросом Стайлз.  
  
― Так это он тебе набил твой извечный девиз? ― перебила Кали, которой довелось не раз и не два наблюдать Хейла, сверкающего голым торсом. И фразой, в переводе звучавшей как «хочешь мира ― готовься к войне». Но из всей группы только Эйдану однажды хватило наглости спросить про смысл написанного.  
  
― Да.  
  
― Тогда я точно не соврал тебе. Иначе Мелисса бы меня взгрела и сдала отцу.  
  
Стайлзу казалось, что его память здесь и сейчас представляет собой порванную цепь. Или паззл. Одним словом, ворох кусочков, которые можно восстановить полностью, только цепляя друг за друга. Окровавленный Дерек постоянно пропадал в темноте. И Стайлз едва помнил имя. Этот Дерек выглядел старше. Шрамы кривыми рубцами, напоминающие щупальца, наползали на его лицо с правой стороны. Не портили, но всем и каждому наглядно показывали, что их владелец прошел через ад. И этот Дерек был реален, из плоти и крови. Уже одно его присутствие послужило толчком. Продолжая смотреть на него, Стайлз вспомнил, как дрожали пальцы и перехватывало дыхание, когда он выводил латинские слова. А вспомнив, как держал роторную машинку, заодно припомнил стажировку и наставления матери Скотта.   
  
― Ты даже вспомнил Мелиссу МакКолл, ― констатировал Дерек, не поднимая головы. ― Медсестру, мать твоего закадычного дружка. И после этого продолжаешь уверять, что ничего не помнишь.  
  
― Ты помнишь Скотта?  
  
― Айзек про него иногда упоминает.  
  
― Ты дружишь с Айзеком?   
  
― Он временами мне дозванивается. В этот раз звал стать крестным.  
  
― Крестным?! Тебя, Хейл?! ― вопрос Кали заставил вздрогнуть всех. У нее в голове не укладывалось. Столько времени бояться задать Хейлу лишний вопрос... А тут и пытать не нужно ― сам все спокойно рассказать готов. ― Хотя да, может быть, мы свернем вечер воспоминаний? Или вы можете продолжить, но без меня. Хейл?   
  
― Как хочешь. ― Дерек захлопнул судовой журнал. ― В журнале позорно мало записей, даже на первый взгляд. Все стандартны, никаких упоминаний о происшествиях. Последняя запись смазана. Как будто капитан уснул, делая ее.   
  
― Ничего хорошего, ― протянула Кали. ― Стайлз, ты до этого бормотал какие-то цифры. И то, что тебе что-то нельзя забывать. Или что-то нужно вспомнить.  
  
Стайлз смутно помнил какую-то рифму. Воспоминания о ней отдавались пульсацией в висках и затылке. Несерьезная, почти детская. Она крутилась в голове, казалось — вот-вот еще секунда и он вспомнит.  
  
― Цифры? Да, есть что-то такое. Это важно?  
  
― Наверное. А может, и нет. Кроме тебя, на этот вопрос никто не ответит.  
  
― Голова болит. Чем больше думаю про то, что нужно вспомнить, тем сильнее болит.  
  
― Попробуем подняться наверх? Проветришься, ― предложила Кали. Даже при открытом иллюминаторе в каюте оставалось жарко. Они с Хейлом прошли через многое, но Стайлз явно не был приспособлен к выживанию в подобных условиях. ― Нужно смыть кровь и посмотреть, нет ли воспаления. Я могу...  
  
― Я знаю, где здесь душевая. Проведу. И обработаю. Все равно у каждого из нас в качестве антисептика только неоспорин.   
  
Тон Хейла практически поставил их перед фактом. Это было непривычно. Внутри группы они все были командирами и все подчинялись приказам друг друга. Так повелось с самого начала. Каждый занял свою нишу, соответственно знаниям и способностям, как детали одного механизма ― ни одной схожей, но все работают исправно.  
  
До настоящего момента Хейл ни разу не вызывался оказать кому-то медицинскую помощь. Это всегда являлось прерогативой Кали.  
  
― Тогда я найду Дюка.  
  
― Лучше бы отдохнула.  
  
― Быстрее разберемся здесь ― быстрее закончим и вернемся. После двух миссий подряд Дитон не отвертится от полноценного отпуска.  
  
― Смотри сама. Не мне тебя учить.  
  
— Как обеспечить себя проблемами, — дополнила Кали, шутливо отдавая честь.  
  
Дерек проверил рацию и фонарик, запихнул в карман пару хемилюминесцентных палочек и первый шагнул в темноту коридора. Стайлз виновато оглянулся, безуспешно попытался улыбнуться и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 5  


  
― Кали.  
  
― Что?  
  
― Мы снова это сделали.  
  
― Что сделали?  
  
― Это, ― весомо добавила Джулия. Белая блуза, стройная фигура, высоко убранные волосы на фоне окна, залитого солнцем, делали Джулию совершенно прозрачной. Неземной. Не той, кто способен закричать: «Восемь кубиков адреналина внутривенно! Солдат, не смей выключаться, черт тебя побери! Ты нам нужен живой!»  
  
― А яснее?   
  
― Мы снова забыли купить молоко! ― расхохоталась Джулия.  
  
― Джули! Тебе не медиком нужно было становиться. ― Невозможно не поддаться ее смеху.   
  
― А кем?  
  
― Комиком. Тебе не нужно было бы даже говорить на сцене. Ты могла бы просто начинать смеяться.   
  
― Я так ужасно смеюсь?  
  
― Ты прекрасно смеешься. Как дети ― легко и беззаботно. Глядя на тебя, в жизни не догадаешься, при каких условиях мы встретились.  
  
― Ты же не будешь сейчас вспоминать... ― Смех резко прекратился. Джулия не любила говорить про свою работу. Одно только упоминание о профессии, командировках, званиях и карьере моментально портили ей настроение. Нет, она не злилась и не кричала, она хмурилась и выходила из комнаты.  
  
― Не буду. Но если бы не Ирак, кто знает, где бы мы были.   
  
― А если бы не прошлая командировка в Ливию, суть не изменилась бы. Зачем мы снова об этом говорим?  
  
― Потому что я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты всегда это помнила.  
  
― Я всегда об этом помню. Но здесь и сейчас я не хочу помнить о том, что завтра нужно куда-то ехать. Туда, где снова придется слышать грохот взрывов и тонуть в море крови, снова сшивать края ран, экономить препараты, потому что их никогда не хватает, и постоянно бояться. Кали, я хотя бы здесь не хочу бояться.  
  
― Тш-ш-ш, ― прошептала Кали, в два шага преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние, и обняла Джулию. ― Посмотри на меня. Я люблю тебя.  
  
― Я люблю тебя, ― растерянно глядя своими невозможными глазами, прошептала в ответ та.  
  
Джулия терпеть не могла шоколад, но губы у нее всегда им отдавали. Ее хотелось целовать. Больше, чем кого бы то ни было. И Кали целовала. Пока могла себе это позволить. Украдкой воровала поцелуи, когда они на базе рисковали быть замеченными. Мечтала о них, когда их разделяли мили.  
  
И растягивала моменты, когда их никто не торопил.  
  
Губы, шея, где бьется пульс, острая ключица, если слегка оттянуть ворот блузы. А если расстегнуть вереницу мелких пуговок и подцепить кружево белья ― острый темный сосок.   
  
― Не здесь... Окно открыто... Кали, а если увидят?  
  
― Кто? Оно выходит на задний двор.  
  
Опуститься на теплые плиты пола, прогретые с утра солнцем, продолжая целовать и облизывать сладкую кожу любимой Джулии. Погладить круглую коленку, провести рукой выше, поднимая подол юбки, ощутить, как подрагивают напряженные мышцы. На улице лето, но Джулия быстро замерзает. Накрыть ее собой, чтобы согреть… И вляпаться в холодное склизкое развороченное нутро. Увидеть застывший, покрытый белой мутной пленкой взгляд в пустоту, мертвенно-бледную, местами опаленную кожу и свои руки, покрытые густой темной кровью.  
  
В реальности нет места несбыточным мечтам.   
  
И Кали закричала.  
  
Она кричала изо всех сил, насколько хватило воздуха в легких. Потом выдохнула и закричала опять. Захлебываясь слезами, воя, низко, горько, выдавливая из себя тоску. Понимая, что бесполезно, что уже ничего нельзя изменить.  
  
В какой-то момент она осознала, что вдохнуть не получается, и начала задыхаться, а над ухом голос Дюка принялся увещевать: «Ну же, приходи в себя, давай, девочка, ты же сильная, ты можешь».  
  
Он прижимал ее к себе, гладил по голове и продолжал говорить. Говорить, что она такая же сильная, как и он, а значит, справится. Что никакой бы Дитон не взял ее в команду, если бы она хоть раз себе или другим дала шанс на слабину. Что скоро они вернутся домой и отдохнут в отпуске, потому что все просто устали. И как минимум им всем нужен хороший, крепкий, здоровый сон.  
  
Иногда Кали задумывалась над тем, чтобы наконец рассказать ему ― как сильно она боится засыпать. Временами ей требуется несколько часов, чтобы преодолеть свой страх. Чаще всего она приходит в себя с горстью таблеток в руке.  
  
Дюк не останавливаясь говорил, что они сильные. А ей казалось, что это самообман. И на самом деле они ― трусы, потому что, забываясь в своих опасных для жизни миссиях, банально пытались спрятаться, сбежать от боли. От прошлого. Не думая о том, что оно все равно их настигнет.  
  
― Я говорила, что мне снятся кошмары? База в Ливии?  
  
― Было дело.  
  
― Сейчас по-другому. Обычно во сне тишина. Я кричу Джули, чтобы она бежала в укрытие, но не слышу свой крик. Она продолжает стоять на месте и улыбаться, снаряд попадает рядом с ней, меня отбрасывает взрывной волной. А сейчас... Мы с ней дурачились, шутили, а потом повсюду кровь. И Джули, обгоревшая, разор... В общем, так, как было, на месте взрыва. И... ощущения почти реальны.  
  
― Хренова лодка играет с нами. Или с нами происходит то, что было с командой. Не знаю. Где Хейл?  
  
― Увел Стайлза промыть рану на затылке. Потом собирался на палубу.   
  
― Значит, сбор на палубе. Идем, здесь ты не останешься. Тем более одна.  
  
― Ты обещал спарринг.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз шел, спотыкаясь, как будто пьян в хлам. Только у Дерека даже мысли не возникло помочь ему. Поддержать или просто подставить плечо. Лестницы, узкие коридоры, вроде недалеко идти, но, пока дошли до нужной двери, путь показался вечностью. Дерек замедлял шаг, чтобы Стайлз не отставал, но повернуться и предложить помощь желания не было.  
  
― Она ― твой командир? ― не выдержал молчания Стайлз.  
  
― Лидер группы я.   
  
― И допускаешь, чтобы она с тобой так разговаривала?  
  
― Почему мне кажется, что это не твое дело? Как думаешь, Стайлз?  
  
На что тот снова замолк. Дерек понимал, что его ответы выглядят крайне бредово со стороны. Но это их группа, и это их право решать, как между собой общаться, поддерживать связь, выполнять задания. Выполняют же и хорошо справляются, раз еще живы. А, значит, все остальное ― не важно.  
  
Стайлзу казалось, что еще немного, и он просто свалится в обморок. Как какая-то девчонка. Хотя, если судить по той же Кали... Хуже девчонки.  
  
От присутствия Дерека его лихорадило. Смутные образы, ощущения, глухой шепот не давали покоя. Всего ничего: спросить, дотронуться, еще раз обнять ― и Стайлз все вспомнит. Но одновременно с этим накатывал страх, что стоит сделать шаг и Дерек свернет ему шею. И не поморщится.  
  
― Пришли, ― негромко произнес Дерек, остановился и резко развернулся. От неожиданности Стайлз чуть не влетел в него. ― Давай внутрь и без фокусов.  
  
― Ты о чем?  
  
― Заходи давай, ― нетерпеливо проговорил Дерек, подтолкнув к дверному проему.   
  
― А ты...  
  
Внезапно Дерек услышал непонятный шум.  
  
― Тихо! ― оборвал он, зажимая рот Стайлза ладонью. И оба уставились друг на друга. В глазах каждого мелькнуло узнавание. Однажды Дерек так уже сделал. А потом не стал останавливаться, хотя на тот момент действительность напоминала падение в кроличью нору.   
  
Ощущение шершавой ладони на обветренных губах убедило Стайлза окончательно ― память его не обманывала. Отчетливо всплыло воспоминание о выносящем напрочь поцелуе, когда не осознаешь, что делаешь, потому что жажда продолжить накрывает девятым валом. Он тогда распластался на груди Дерека и даже через слой ткани и защитной пленки чувствовал горячую кожу. Щетина на лице Дерека кололась, но это заводило еще сильнее. Почему он тогда отпрянул?  
  
― Быстро зашел и закрыл дверь изнутри, ― шепотом приказал Дерек. Нашарил в кармане одну из светящихся палочек, разломил, чтобы она загорелась зеленоватым светом, сунул в руки Стайлзу, втолкнул его в дверной проем и прикрыл дверь.   
  
За следующим поворотом кто-то прошел. И звук не ассоциировался с солдатскими ботинками. Потому что в них нет металлических вставок.  
  
Дерек повторил свой недавний маневр при осмотре судна ― выключил фонарик, достал кольт и, бесшумно ступая, двинулся вперед.  
  
Шаги повторились. Некто старался уйти вдоль по коридору, подальше от Дерека. Он рванул следом и застыл, услышав смех.   
  
― Брейдан? ― выкрикнул Дерек, включая фонарик.  
  
Желтоватый луч метался, выхватывая поручни, обшивку, двери отсеков, решетчатый пол, но там, откуда только что донесся смех, никого не было.  
  
― Сука! Чтобы ты в аду сгорела, ― сплюнул Дерек, развернулся и зашагал обратно.  
  
Сучка из придорожного бара, куда однажды ему довелось найти дорогу, была последним, что Дерек хотел бы видеть. Она умудрилась переплюнуть чокнутую самовлюбленную Кейт. Та хотя бы просто закатила истерику и бросилась на Дерека с шокером. Брейдан же натравила своих бородатых дружков-байкеров, заявив, что ляжет под того, кто вырежет на теле Дерека ее инициалы.  
  
На мгновение ему показалось, что он уже давно сошел с ума и даже Стайлз всего лишь плод его больного воображения.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 6

  
  
В этот раз Дюк осторожнее открывал дверь. Пусть это была дверь штурманской рубки, значения не имело: если эта херня добралась до Кали ― никто из них не застрахован.  
  
― Ты тоже что-то видел.  
  
Его уловки не прошли мимо нее. Дурой Кали никогда даже не старалась прикинуться.  
  
― Видел, ― не стал отпираться Дюк.  
  
Она помолчала и нерешительно озвучила мысль:  
  
― Лейла?  
  
― Нет. То, что осталось от ее деревни, ― ответил он, глядя в карту на стене.  
  
Помещение крошечное, и нет нужды смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
  
― Дюк, мы сходим с ума?  
  
― Не обольщайся. Мы уже давно сошли с ума… дальше некуда, ― меланхолично добавил он, пожав плечами.  
  
― И я была абсолютно серьезна насчет спарринга.  
  
― Я понял.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз плевать хотел на приказы Дерека. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Потому что когда Дерек вернулся ― дверь в душевую была приоткрыта и шумела вода.  
  
― Блядь, сказал же ― не высовываться, ― рыкнул он себе под нос.  
  
Формально Стайлз и не высовывался. Просто любой мог спокойно подойти, зайти внутрь и прикончить этого придурка. Кто бы это мог быть ― Дерек не стал задумываться.   
  
― Стайлз? ― позвал Дерек, шагнув внутрь.  
  
И чуть не выронил фонарик, споткнувшись о ворох тряпок. Ругнувшись, он направил луч в глубину помещения. Стайлз, абсолютно голый, стоял под еле льющейся водой, спиной к Дереку, уткнувшись лбом в стену. И мелко дрожал.  
  
Бессознательно Дерек выключил свет ― рука дрогнула. Но тьма не скрыла белеющую спину и подтянутую задницу Стайлза. Химический неверный свет палочки продолжил освещать душевую.  
  
Дерек скрипнул зубами и шагнул вперед.  
  
― Стайлз, ― снова повторил он, капли воды попали на лицо, и только сейчас до Дерека дошло ― Стайлз стоял под абсолютно ледяной водой.  
  
― Кретин! ― выкрикнул Дерек, повернул вентиль и обхватил Стайлза, прижимая к себе. Руки сами заскользили по замерзшей коже, согревая.  
  
― М-мне пок-казалось, что я в-весь в кр-рови, ― выбивая дробь зубами, пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
― Молчи.  
  
Дерек отклонился, стянул с себя майку и принялся растирать ей спину Стайлза, не отпуская от себя. Тот обхватил его, продолжая дрожать, уткнулся в шею, провел носом и прижался губами. Потом еще, рядом, и еще.  
  
Дерек не сразу сообразил, что происходит, но продолжил растирать кожу Стайлза. Задерживая ладони на ягодицах. Понимая, что этого мало. Отчаянно желая пнуть себя, чтобы остановиться, прекратить. Потому что это Стайлз. Это ходячая проблема. Это прогнивший насквозь мудак.  
  
Это Стайлз. От которого даже спустя пять лет, кровь, огонь и взрывы все так же сносит башню. В которого хочется вцепиться, избить в мясо и не отпускать.  
  
Потому что это Стайлз.  
  
«Дерек жив!», единственная мысль в голове Стайлза. Он жив, здесь и сейчас. Горячий и сводящий с ума. Несколько лет назад люди в форме сказали, что он пропал и его не стоит искать. Целую жизнь назад Стайлз сдался, напился в последний раз, кричал и бил кулаками стены, хрипел, сорвав голос, и первый раз в жизни ненавидел себя.  
  
Они ошиблись. Дерек жив, и Стайлз продолжал за него цепляться. Целовать. Смотреть. И задыхаться от того, что ему дали второй шанс. Что больше не нужно вспоминать, искать замену и сходить с ума.  
  
Стайлз ни на секунду не задумался ― а почему собственно Дерек, почему его так выворачивало от осознания потери. Стайлз не помнил, с чего все началось, он просто знал — то, что происходило здесь и сейчас, правильно. Так, как должно быть.   
  
Они как одержимые продолжали прижиматься друг к другу, тереться, смотреть глаза в глаза, глубоко дышать, перехватывая друг у друга воздух и грубо ласкаться.   
  
Осознавали нереальность происходящего, безумие, охватившее обоих. И продолжали.  
  
Дерек не выдержал первым. Подхватил Стайлза за подбородок и впился в губы. С силой прикусывая и вылизывая. Ни разу не нежно и мягко, но необходимо. Так, чтобы вылить всю накопившуюся боль.  
  
И это как нажать на спусковой крючок.  
  
Стайлз тут же полез руками ему в штаны, шипя, цепляясь за массивную пряжку, почти ломая ногти, стараясь быстрее ее расстегнуть. Дерек мешал ему, прижимая к себе, не осознавая, что Стайлз раздет и ему может быть неприятно. Но ни один не остановился. Дерек с силой стиснул задницу Стайлза, развел ягодицы и пальцами приласкал поджатую дырочку. Пошло, стыдно, грязно, но до чертиков охуенно. И Стайлз громко застонал от переполняющих его ощущений. Ремень, пуговицы в момент оказались расстегнуты, рука Стайлза пробралась в трусы Дерека и сжала уже вымазанный в смазке член.  
  
Они тискались, рыча как голодные звери. Как сорвавшиеся с цепи. Озлобленные, ненасытные. На инстинктах Дерек сделал подсечку и уронил Стайлза на пол. Поставил на колени, вжал грудью в пластиковое покрытие и, сплюнув на пальцы, сразу двумя въехал ему в анус.  
  
Стайлз от боли рвано выдохнул. У него слишком давно никого не было. Он вжался в холодный пол, стискивая зубы, чтобы только не попросить остановиться. 

Дерек краем сознания понимал, что причиняет боль, что Стайлз слишком узкий, что порвать его ничего не стоит. И еще он осознавал, что остановиться не получится. Притерся грудью к застывшей спине Стайлза и со всей силы хлопнул ладонью по полу.   
  
От громкого звука Стайлз вздрогнул. От этого судорожного движения у Дерека снесло последние предохранители. Он вцепился в бедра Стайлза, потом в свои, пытаясь стянуть штаны. Неоспорин в боковом кармане сродни благословению. И Дерек готов был начать шептать молитву. Всем, каждому, кто услышит. Не самая лучшая в мире смазка, но кроме нее ничего нет. Нет даже долбаных резинок, но и на это уже наплевать.  
  
Пальцы в заднице Стайлза начали скользить свободнее. Уже не два ― три. Но когда Дерек, придерживая себя, наконец протиснулся в дырку ― Стайлза снова выгнуло, и он почти процарапал ногтями пластик. Но не оттолкнул, не попытается отстраниться. Наоборот, насаживаясь, застонал, сжался, но продолжил двигаться навстречу.   
  
Дерек резко толкнулся, не давая передохнуть или привыкнуть, не оставляя шансов подумать или передумать. Его накрыло воспоминанием о душной весне и палящем солнце, о стонах и вскриках в тесной квартире и влажных простынях, прилипающих к телу и путающихся в ногах.  
  
Стайлз зацепил правой рукой руку Дерека и обхватил ей себя. Он не знал, почему так сделал, но так было правильно.   
  
От этого движения на вдохе Дерек внезапно кончил, рефлекторно сжимая Стайлза, и этого оказалось достаточно. Того буквально размазало по поверхности пола. И Дерек, пытаясь отдышаться, завалился на бок.   
  


***

  
  
― Живой?  
  
Первый вопрос после мозговыносительного оргазма прозвучал хрипло и чересчур громко. Стайлз вздрогнул и медленно, нехотя повернулся лицом к Дереку. В бледном зеленом отсвете невозможно было рассмотреть выражение лица и взгляд Стайлза. Но, судя по мелкому неконтролируемому подрагиванию мышц, можно было понять ― его еще только отпускало.  
  
― Как после кораблекрушения, ― еле ворочая языком, отозвался Стайлз.  
  
― В локальных масштабах и лучших традициях, ― вырвалось у Дерека раньше, чем он успел прикусить язык.  
  
Стайлз протянул руку и дотронулся до живота Дерека. Ему не показалось ― ровную красивую линию пресса делил на части узловатый шрам. От прикосновения мышцы сократились ― Дерек выдохнул.  
  
― Его раньше не было, ― уверенно прошептал Стайлз.  
  
― Не было.  
  
― Откуда?  
  
― Ножевая драка в придорожном баре.  
  
― Мы с тобой познакомились в баре... Или нет? Почему я хотел тебя ударить?  
  
― Не в баре. Мы столкнулись на улице. В баре ты стал качать права. В переулке за баром я вырубил твоего дружка, ― нехотя стал копаться в своих воспоминаниях Дерек, выуживая все, что, казалось, давно закопал и успел хорошенько притоптать.  
  
― А потом я пришел к тебе.  
  
― А потом ты пришел ко мне.  
  
― Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты стал больше?  
  
― Стал.  
  
― Это как?  
  
― Привет стероидам.  
  
― Дерек, что тогда произошло?  
  
― Уже не важно.  
  
Вечер откровенных разговоров пора было сворачивать. Бесполезное и бездарное занятие. Дерек сбросил руку Стайлза, которой тот все это время бездумно гладил выпуклый шрам, и стал подниматься.  
  
Стайлз перевернулся на бок, подтянул колени к животу и обхватил себя, сжимаясь в комочек.  
  
― Мне нужно вымыться.  
  
― Я помогу.  
  
― Я...  
  
― Не обсуждается, ― резко перебил Дерек.  
  
― Дерек...  
  
― Мы в открытом море на неуправляемой консервной банке. И ты будешь меня слушаться, что бы ни было в прошлом, помнишь ты его или нет. Сейчас цель номер один ― выбраться отсюда. А сделать мы это сможем только одной командой.  
  
Поднял Стайлза с пола, подвел к душу и, прижимая к себе ― сохраняя тепло, пустил воду тонкой струйкой. Стараясь унять злость, Дерек пытался действовать аккуратно. Стайлз зажимался, но оба понимали, что сперма в заднем проходе ― не лучший вариант. Потому Стайлз послушно прогнулся и дал вымыть себя.  
  
― Тебе придется сейчас натянуть свои тряпки. А потом мы что-нибудь подыщем тебе по размеру. На худой конец наденешь мою смену одежды.  
  
Стайлз вцепился ему в бицепс и посмотрел своими огромными провалами глаз.  
  
― Если мы пройдем дальше ― будет каюта на двух человек. Там мои вещи.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 7  


  
Стайлз вспомнил все верно.  
  
В единственной каюте на двух человек нашлись его вещи. Пока Стайлз переодевался, Дерек бегло осмотрел вторую койку. На ней совершенно точно кто-то спал ― заправлена она была не по уставу. Более того ― для видимости порядка. Но никаких личных вещей соседа не нашлось. Одежда ― только Стайлза. Пара блокнотов с непонятными длинными формулами ― тоже Стайлза. Это казалось странным. Не мог же Стайлз один занимать каюту и спать на двух койках сразу?  
  
― Кто с тобой жил?  
  
― Что? ― оторвался тот от изучения белого халата.  
  
― Каюта рассчитана на двоих. Кто второй?  
  
― Не помню.  
  
― Стайлз… ― недоверчиво протянул Дерек.  
  
― Я даже не помню, что делает в моих вещах белый халат, ― тот развел руками.  
  
― Это научно-исследовательское судно.   
  
― И я типа ученый?  
  
― Это ты мне скажи. Стайлз, ты ― ученый?  
  
― Не помню. Почему, чем я больше провожу времени с тобой, тем больше вспоминаю, но опять же ― все, что связано с тобой? Все остальное в тумане. Блядь, моя жизнь ― чертов лотерейный билет: пока не сотрешь весь слой, черта с два вспомнишь, что было! ― Он со злостью отшвырнул халат.  
  
― Оделся? Нам пора наверх.  
  
Истерики сейчас были явно лишними.  
  
― У меня нет куртки.  
  
― Даже не буду спрашивать ― почему. Наденешь мою, ― констатировал Дерек.  
  
― А ты?  
  
― А это не твое дело.   
  
В последнее время Дерек спокойнее воспринимал холод. Но это были только его проблемы.  
  


***

  
  
― И часто они так?  
  
― Постоянно.  
  
Дерек настоял на своем ― Стайлзу пришлось натянуть его куртку. Которая явно оказалась ему велика, но возражения прервались на корню, а убеждения разбились об стену молчания. Дерек же натянул толстый вязаный свитер под свою форменную куртку и вполне нормально себя ощущал.  
  
Поднявшись на палубу, Стайлз даже попытался сказать спасибо ― потому как холод не замедлил атаковать их ― но завис, наткнувшись взглядом на картину побоища.  
  
Потому что то, что творили Кали и мужик вдвое больше ее самой, сложно было назвать по-другому. Она с рычанием тигрицы бросалась на него, размахивая остро заточенным ножом. Но он с удивительной ловкостью каждый раз уклонялся. Перехватывал ее руки и ноги и отбрасывал от себя. Кали снова пружинила и продолжала атаковать. С остервенением стараясь добраться до горла.  
  
Стайлз попытался было сделать шаг в их сторону, но Дерек тут же перехватил его и спиной прижал к своей груди, прошептав только: «Не трогай их ― не то сам огребешь».  
  
Это несправедливо ― Дюк был безоружен. С другой стороны ― он вполне спокойно справлялся с ней и голыми руками. Скорости ему не занимать.  
  
― И ты ничего не сделаешь?  
  
― Моя шкура мне дорога ― вмешиваться в тренировочные спарринги Кали и Дюка.  
  
― Тренировочные? ― удивился Стайлз.  
  
― Да. Их способ доказать себе и друг другу, что они еще живы.  
  
― А это точно не форма сумасшествия?  
  
― Что, Хейл, зассал присоединиться? ― Кали всего на мгновение отвлеклась, пытаясь подначить Дерека, но Дюку хватило и этого ― он подхватил ее, приподнял и отшвырнул в ближайший большой деревянный ящик, закрепленный на палубе. Кали с воплем и треском в него провалилась.  
  
― Хм, Дерек, ты таки смог вернуть в мир живых своего сумасшедшего? ― Дюк отряхнул руки и натянул куртку, шагнув к ним.  
  
― Я не сумасшедший, ― не дал ответить Дереку Стайлз.  
  
― О, ты и разговаривать умеешь. Представишься сам? ― криво ухмыльнулся Дюк.  
  
― Ты первый, ― не остался в долгу Стайлз. Дюк ему не нравился. Совершенно.  
  
― Палец в рот не клади, ― снова усмехнулся тот. ― Я Дюк.  
  
― Угу. Это имя или фамилия? ― попытался задеть его Стайлз.  
  
― Имя. А может, и фамилия. Теперь ты, ― не повелся на развод Дюк.  
  
― Я Стайлз.  
  
― А это?..  
  
― Не имя и не фамилия. Но меня так зовут.  
  
― Может, вы потом подружитесь? ― спросил Дерек, внимательно следя за Кали, которая пыталась выбраться из провала ящика. Цеплялась за обломанные края, отдергивала руки и материлась на зависть всем сапожникам.  
  
― Кали, тебе помочь? ― Дерек шагнул к ней и тут же остановился. Под ногой Кали виднелась рука, которая никак не могла принадлежать ей.  
  
― Неплохо бы, здесь воняет, как в отстойниках! ― прошипела Кали из глубины пролома.  
  
― По-иному быть не может, детка, ты лежишь на трупе, ― добавил Дюк, в три шага добираясь до нее и протягивая руку.  
  
― Что?! ― выкрикнула она, в мгновение ока выскочила из обломков и прижалась к Дюку. Трупов Кали не боялась. Но после Ливии приближаться к ним ей не хотелось.  
  
― На трупе. Ты не ослышалась, ― повторил слова Дюка Дерек и присел рядом с дырой в ящике. ― Женщина, азиатка, лет двадцать пять-тридцать. Перелом шеи вследствие удушения.   
  
― Блядь, какого черта?! Откуда она вообще взялась? ― выплеснула свою ярость Кали.  
  
― Доктор Кира Юкимура, и ей почти тридцать четыре ― прикрыв нос и рот, монотонно ответил Стайлз. ― Раз, два ― она мертва.  
  
Он ее вспомнил. Ну... как вспомнил ― имя, возраст, ученое звание. Вспомнил, что учился в университете и она им вроде как преподавала. Вспомнил ее в белом халате перед монитором, пестревшим текстом.  
  
― Дерек, ― обратился Стайлз. ― Похоже, ты был прав, я здесь из-за нее. Точнее я ― с ней.   
  
― Что ты вспомнил?  
  
Они говорили друг с другом так, словно рядом не валялся труп и не стояли, недоумевая, Кали с Дюком. Увлеченная своим кошмаром, Кали не стала распространяться о подробностях услышанного в капитанской каюте. Потому Дюк играл глазами в пинг-понг ― переводя взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза.  
  
― Аудиторию в университете и ее на кафедре, записывающую что-то на доске. Где я учился?  
  
― Понятия не имею.   
  
― Я тебе не говорил?  
  
― Ты вообще мало что говорил. Твоя сестра упоминала, что ты ― студент.  
  
― Я что-то недопонял... ― попытался вмешаться Дюк.  
  
― Они спали вместе, ― расставила все точки над «i» Кали.  
  
― Бля, Дерек, ты гей? ― удивился Дюк.  
  
― Я ― би, и разговор окончен. Докторше мы не поможем, заносить ее внутрь нельзя ― быстро сгниет. Мы так и будем здесь морозить задницы?  
  
― Штурманская рубка. Дюк знает — где, ― снова внесла свою лепту Кали.  
  
Дерек включил рацию.  
  
― Итан, Эйдан, прием!  
  
― Итан. Хейл, слышу тебя!  
  
― Подъем в штурманскую рубку. Как слышал? Прием!  
  
― Тебя понял. Подъем в штурманскую рубку.  
  


***

  
  
Минут через десять в штурманской рубке собрались все. Было тесно ― яблоку негде упасть. Зато не страшно ― с ума же сходят поодиночке. Это, хоть частично, но успокаивало.  
  
― Меня все это достало, Хейл, может еще раз? ― не выдержал Дюк.  
  
― Что ― еще раз? ― спокойно переспросил Дерек.  
  
― Больше двух суток назад была последняя связь с «Калифорнией», ― начал Дюк.  
  
― Двое суток? ― выпалил Стайлз. ― Почему так долго тянули?  
  
― Итан, включи запись, ― скомандовал Дерек. И тот незамедлительно извлек ноутбук.  
  
Дерек всегда удивлялся ― как тому удавалось не разбить эту игрушку. За три года миссий она обрастала только царапинами, но не более того.  
  
В рубке запись прозвучала как-то чересчур громко. Стайлз дернулся от криков, даже искаженных динамиками ноутбука.  
  
Дерек продолжил:  
  
― Наше командование получило такой привет. Обосралось. И два дня все терпеливо дожидались нашего возвращения с предыдущей миссии. Которая не была простой и легкой, только все на это плевать хотели.  
  
― А вы типа группы спецназа быстрого реагирования?  
  
― Что-то типа того.  
  
На мгновение Стайлз задумался и спросил:  
  
― Мне показалось, или на записи было бормотание?  
  
― Хейл, а твой парень неглуп! ― одобрительно присвистнул Итан. За что тут же огреб подзатыльник от Дерека и возмущенный взгляд от Стайлза. И тут же поднял руки, демонстрируя всем ладони ― в знак примирения.

― И что там?  
  
― Хейл, почему я слышу об этом первый раз? ― Дюк оттеснил Итана, встав прямо перед Дереком.  
  
― Не ты один, ― в тон ему добавила Кали, встав рядом.  
  
― Потому что там ― чушь. Мы с Эйданом вычистили запись, но там только «не верь глазам своим» и «жребий брошен» на латыни. Все остальное сожрал шум в эфире, ― пояснил из своего угла Итан.  
  
― Шум в эфире... ― шепот Стайлза утонул в выкрике Кали.  
  
― Валить надо с этой ржавой проклятой лодки! Хейл! Здесь нельзя оставаться!  
  
― Кали права.  
  
― Итан.  
  
― Нет, Хейл, что Итан? Я согласен с Кали ― здесь нельзя оставаться! Если тебе еще никто не привиделся, значит, тебе крупно повезло! – встал на их сторону Дюк.  
  
― Привиделся?  
  
― Да, Хейл! Раньше Джулия мне только снилась. Теперь я начну ее видеть за каждым углом? Ну уж нет. Еще раз я такое просто не вынесу! Я здесь не останусь.  
  
― Блядь, ― выругался Дерек, и все замолкли.  
  
В наступившей тишине все отчетливо расслышали:  
  
― Три, четыре ― шум в эфире.  
  
— Хейл, может, я пойду? Нам с Эйданом надо еще раз покопаться в машинном. Там какая-то хрень — разобраться не помешает.  
  
Итан толкнул в бок оторопевшего Дерека. Вся группа «Альфа» пялились на Стайлза, пытаясь сообразить — то ли он прикидывается, то ли вспоминать что-то начал.  
  
— Ага. Будь на связи.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— И... Что это было? — вопросительно протянул Дюк.  
  
— Итан ушел, — ответил Стайлз.  
  
— Я не про то.  
  
— Раз, два — она мертва. Три, четыре — шум в эфире, — повторил начало детской считалки Стайлз.  
  
— А пять, шесть?..  
  
— Ммм... Здесь кто-то есть. Точно. Спасибо, Кали!  
  
— И что это?  
  
— Не знаю, но должно быть что-то важное.  
  
— Детская считалка. Угу.  
  
— Я не помню.  
  
— Да у тебя что не спроси — важное ты не помнишь. Зато вспоминаешь всякую ненужную чушь! — взорвался Дерек.  
  
— Как будто я в этом виноват!  
  
— Еще скажи, что я!  
  
— Да! Потому что вся эта чушь связана с тобой! Но ты, блядь, сука, гордый, чтобы рассказать хоть что-то — из тебя даже чушь клещами не вытянуть! Хотя все прекрасно знаешь и помнишь!   
  
— Я на палубу — еще раз осмотрю тело, — скрипнул зубами Дерек.  
  
— Я с тобой, — подорвался Дюк.  
  
Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и Стайлз только развел руки, в охуении смотря им вслед.   
  
— Блядь, почему ему так сложно хоть что-то мне нормально сказать?  
  
— Потому что сам не хочет вспоминать?  
  
— Да что я ему такого сделал?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Хейл про свою жизнь особо не распространяется. Здесь, с тобой, за последние несколько часов мы узнали о нем больше, чем за три года до.  
  
— Откуда у него шрамы на лице?  
  
— По нему, как и по каждому из нас, прошлась война в Ливии.  
  
— Что ты еще о нем знаешь? Расскажи? — Стайлз подошел к ней вплотную и взял за руку. — Я хочу вспомнить, кто я. Любая мелочь может меня к этому подвести. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я знаю только досье. Его родители были офицерами. Но уже умерли. Он почти всю жизнь провел в Норфолке — жил, учился. Закончил Аннаполис. Застал окончание войны в Сомали. Там же за спасение отряда его наградили серебряной звездой. Потом Ливия, где он почти на два месяца пропал без вести. Вернулся сам — единственный выживший из своей группы, контуженный. Его долго допрашивали, потом Дитон основал эту группу. По документам мы не подчиняемся армии США, но приказы отдают нам именно они. Но вообще эта информация не для твоих ушей.  
  
— Родители Дерека ушли в отставку, и их убили в собственном доме. В Окленде. Потому Дерек туда и приехал. Там мы с ним и познакомились.  
  
— Это правда, что Хейл классно трахается? — прищурив один глаз, не сдержала женского любопытства Кали.  
  
— Да, — усмехнувшись, не стал скрывать Стайлз.  
  
— Тогда тебе повезло, — горько улыбнулась Кали, уставившись в стену напротив.  
  
— Давно она погибла? — вертевшийся на языке вопрос все-таки прозвучал.  
  
— Джули? — Кали не стала делать вид, что не поняла, про что он. — Чуть больше трех лет назад. Повстанцы обстреляли нашу базу в Мисурате.  
  
— Вы все там познакомились?  
  
— Нет. На базе в Норфолке. Но каждый туда был доставлен из Ливии. Та блядская страна по всем проехалась. Итану прилетел в голову осколок гранаты недалеко от столицы. А Дюка вообще ждал трибунал — он в одиночку разнес ливийский поселок.  
  
— Сурово. На него там криво посмотрели?  
  
— Забросали камнями его беременную жену-мусульманку.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 8

  
  
— Ты вроде как труп вышел осмотреть.  
  
— Как будто в нем есть, что осматривать. Ее задушили с такой силой, что сломали шею.  
  
— А мы вышли сюда просто перекурить эту мысль?  
  
— Дюк, не прикидывайся. Кто тут единственный выживший? Девка в два раза меньше тебя и меня, но даже ему под силу было все это провернуть.  
  
— Значит, все же ты думаешь на Стайлза. Однако это не помешало тебе его трахнуть.  
  
— С какого...  
  
— Блядь, Хейл, ну вот ты мне еще будешь рассказывать. У него свежий засос на шее. И я так понимаю, он не сам его себе поставил.  
  
— Второй раз он появляется в моей жизни и второй раз приносит с собой гору проблем. — Дерек несколько раз с силой провел ладонью по ежику волос, как будто старался вытряхнуть мысли из головы. — И у меня снова рвет от него крышу.  
  
— Как будто у тебя ее постоянно не рвет. Я хоть в спаррингах с Кали пар выпускаю.  
  
— А я?  
  
— А ты в рукопашной становишься вообще неуправляемым. Почему, думаешь, я ни разу не вставал с тобой в пару?  
  
— Боишься?  
  
— Из нас всех только Кали плевать хотела на свою жизнь.  
  
— А ты нет?  
  
— Когда я уходил, Лейла просила меня выжить. Что я и делаю. Изо дня в день.  
  


***

  
  
Кали со Стайлзом сидели на полу, прислонившись к стене. И синхронно посмотрели на вернувшихся Дерека и Дюка.  
  
— И? — задумчиво спросила она.  
  
— Связи нет, что здесь произошло — все еще не выяснили. Покопаемся в вещах штурмана? — Дюк полез в ближайший ящик.  
  
— Дюк!  
  
— Не, а что сразу Дюк? О! Поиграем в трик-трак? Штурман сныкал. — Дюк потянул на себя деревянную продолговатую доску-ящик. Дерек покачал головой и толкнул его в плечо. Дюк не удержал в руке ношу, ящик раскрылся, и шашки россыпью застучали по полу.  
  
— Ну и что ты сделал?  
  
Кубик с точками откатился к ногам Стайлза. Шесть. Его глаза расширились, и он выпалил:  
  
— Я вспомнил! Семь, восемь ― кости бросим.  
  
— Твою мать, Стайлз, не смей так пугать! — Кали даже вскочила с пола.  
  
— Раз, два — она мертва. Три, четыре — шум в эфире! Пять, шесть...  
  
— Он окончательно рехнулся, — прокомментировал Дюк.  
  
— Нет же, за мной! — Стайлз поднялся на ноги и рванул к выходу. — Пять, шесть — здесь кто-то есть. Семь, восемь — кости бросим. Девять десять...  
  
— Стайлз!  
  
Стайлз припустил так, что за ним еле поспевали. И все время продолжал бормотать себе под нос свою дурацкую считалку. Его уже не звали — молча продолжали путь к корме.  
  
Перед массивной металлической дверью с сенсорной панелью они остановились. На ржавеющем эсминце она смотрелась как сверкающая хромированная решетка радиатора в рассыпающемся на запчасти родстере*.  
  
— Раз, два. — Стайлз поочередно нажал на соответствующие кнопки с цифрами. — Она мертва. Киру я нашел девятнадцатого марта. — Он набрал на панели еще шесть цифр. — Три. Четыре. — Еще две. — Шум в эфире был в час после полуночи. Значит, ноль-один-ноль-ноль.  
  
Выстраивая цепочку цифр, он продолжал бормотать слова. На «здесь кто-то есть» ввел свою дату рождения, после «семь и восемь» нажал цифру шесть, а одновременно со «сгинем вместе» приложил ладонь к считывателю. Дверь в лабораторию со щелчком разблокировалась.  
  
— Сезам открылся. Добро пожаловать в сердце корабля.  
  
— Сердце любого корабля — машинное отделение или генераторы. А мы сейчас...  
  
— В районе кормы. То есть в жопе. Я в курсе, Дерек. Но сердце именно этого корабля — здесь, — сказал Стайлз, открывая дверь.  
  


***

  
  
— А меня вот, например, сразу напрягло, что сенсорная панель продолжала работать...  
  
— Не одного тебя, Дюк.  
  
Холодный свет люминесцентных ламп освещал практически стерильную в своей белизне лабораторию. Белые стены, белый потолок, белые столы. Хром и пластик. Новейшие приборы, с писком загружающиеся, ровное гудение процессоров — как мгновенный перенос из времен второй мировой в мир будущего.  
  
— Кто-то явно не поскупился...  
  
— Ага. И здесь так же стерильно чисто, как и в каюте...  
  
— Отдельный генератор — за той стеной, — ткнул пальцем Стайлз. — И здесь всегда было так. Кира любила порядок.  
  
Стену, за которой прятался генератор, портила криво нацарапанная надпись: «Summum nec metuas diem».  
  
— Не бойся последнего дня? — удивленно перевела Кали.  
  
— Там дальше еще «но и не призывай его». Марциал, — добавил Дерек. И на удивленный взгляд Дюка пояснил: — Римский полководец.  
  
— Кира любила умничать, засыпая всех латинскими цитатами. Полкурса на ее семинарах готовы были выть в голос. Но эту надпись сделал я, — кивнул головой Стайлз.  
  
— Эм... Посмотрю-ка я записи в компьютере, — решила Кали. Остальные молча согласились с ней.  
  
— Ты боялся, что окончательно рехнешься, или что? 

— Что-то вспоминается все частями. — Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Голова снова болит. Я был ассистентом Киры. Помню, что мы над чем-то работали. Но над чем — не помню. Затвор в двери запрограммировал я, и это было недавно, но почему я сделал так — не могу вспомнить. — Подняв голову, он закричал, глядя на Дерека: — Блядь, какого хрена вы тут со мной забыли, разве не видно — я сошел с ума! Окончательно! Берите шлюпку и уплывайте!   
  
— Наша цель — выяснить, что здесь случилось, и пока мы не выясним — с места не двинемся. А насчет психов, где ты здесь вообще видишь хоть одного нормального, Стайлз? Мы не в одной горячей точке побывали, чтобы сохранить рассудок.  
  
— Ты, Кали, Дюк... А близнецы?  
  
— Какие близнецы?  
  
— Итан и Эйдан.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, как на психа.  
  
— Стайлз… Нет никаких близнецов. Итан и есть Эйдан.  
  
— Эй, Хейл, я попросил бы! Эйдан — это Эйдан! А я — это я, — прокомментировал Итан, заходя в лабораторию.  
  
— Не вопрос. В следующий раз уточнять не буду — сам будешь разбираться, — пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
— И как вас в армии держат? — Стайлз дернул головой, как будто отмахивался от чего-то.  
  
— Потому что нас не жалко пустить в расход. А что нам делать среди гражданских, а, Стайлз? У Кали припадки агрессии. Она там сойдет с ума и прикончит кого-нибудь. Дюка тупо замуруют в психушке Бетезды. Как и Итана. Обоих затравят лекарствами до состояния овощей. А мне что остается при таком раскладе? Чистка организма и «добро пожаловать в программы для ветов»? Лучше сдохнуть.  
  
— Еще успеешь, Хейл, — вставила Кали, поднимая голову от монитора компьютера. — Здесь все. Все ее записи про эксперимент. Химикат летуч, в микроскопических дозах не опасен. Но в герметичном помещении вызывает галлюцинации, головные боли, кратковременную потерю памяти, панику. Беспроблемное избавление от команды.  
  
— Считаешь, они бросились за борт?  
  
— Больше некуда.  
  
— Я вспомнил. Она вырубила вентиляцию. И разбила в коридоре пробирку. Твердила, что все поплатятся. Сказала, что на корабль скоро приплывут ее друзья, с которыми она обещала поделиться проектом. Я попытался ее остановить.  
  
— И?  
  
— Кажется, я стукнулся головой о стол. Потому что пришел в себя на полу, дверь лаборатории была открыта, Киры не было. Как и всей команды. Я подумал, что они уплыли. На палубе наткнулся на ее тело. Шумы на капитанском мостике мешали сосредоточиться. Потом началась путаница — я видел тебя, окровавленного, после ринга, хотел помочь, но ты пропадал, Лидс часами на меня кричала, отец постоянно куда-то уходил. Я пытался его догнать, но он тоже пропадал. А потом появились вы.  
  
— Уважаемый ученый и ты, Стайлз? Не вяжется. Куда быстрее я поверю...  
  
— В то, что все это с самого начала только моя работа. Что я убил Киру и свел с ума всю команду. — Стайлз уставился в одну точку.  
  
— Угадал.  
  
— Только химикат этот я видел первый раз в жизни.  
  
— Ты — ее ассистент. Мог покопаться в документах.  
  
— Можешь не верить, но с людьми типа Арджента я больше дел не имею.  
  
Дерек молча посмотрел на него.  
  
— Хейл, ты закончил? — влез Итан.  
  
— Тебе есть что сказать?  
  
— Не по этой теме. В общем, Хейл, там два генератора. Не один, их два. Тот, что разнесен в хлам — питает электричеством весь фрегат. Второй в разы меньше. И к нему подведена только антирадарная установка. Я отрубил ее и даже вроде как отправил наши координаты на базу.  
  
— Вроде как?  
  
— Значит, нас быстро обнаружат.  
  
— Нельзя, — оборвал их Стайлз. Все в недоумении уставились на него.  
  
Воспоминания сыпались градом. Люди, места, что-то кем-то сказанное, но самое главное, важное здесь и сейчас, он успел ухватить.  
  
— Стайлз?  
  
— Нельзя, чтобы нас нашли.  
  
— Да о чем ты вообще?!  
  
— Это я сделал. Я знал, что антирадарная установка автономна, потому вывел из строя основной генератор, вырубил все датчики. В малярке был растворитель, которым я залил надписи на бортах. Я не знал, что корабль носил другое название, но это не важно.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
— Чтобы не нашли пираты. Отсутствие на радарах. Отсутствие названия. Но даже если бы они все же поднялись на борт — покинуть его у них не получилось бы.  
  
— Они бы тебя просто убили, Стайлз, — с сожалением произнесла Кали.  
  
— Я не химический факультет заканчивал. Мы с Кирой новый вид ядерных боеголовок проектировали. Даже собрали прототип. Только он получился нестабильный. Если сейчас кому-то придет в голову использовать его — последствия будут фатальны. Я хотел использовать прототип как бомбу, чтобы никто не получил наши разработки.  
  
— Пираты, прототип боеголовки, бомба... Стайлз, и ты еще намеревался как-то отсюда выбраться?  
  
— Никак. До разработок никто не должен добраться. При любом раскладе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Родстер — двухместный спортивный автомобиль с мягкой или жёсткой съёмной крышей.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 9

  
  
С пиратами они все же столкнулись. Те, как сраные ищейки, нашли их в течение часа. Итан по приказу Дерека увел Стайлза, но все равно им было видно, как Кали затаилась за металлическими контейнерами, вмонтированными в палубу, а Дюк с винтовкой засел наверху.   
  
Дерек выпрыгнул из-за выступа и в мгновение ока, не моргнув глазом, свернул шею первому, до кого дотянулся. На его долю пришлось еще двое, но и с ними он расправился быстро. Кали выписала прописку от уха до уха еще одному, запрыгнув на спину. Дюк снял двоих, оставшихся на катере.  
  
Решением «Альф» пиратский катер был присвоен, а бывший эсминец уничтожен.  
  
Сейчас Дерек стоял перед экраном комнаты для допросов. По ту сторону стекла за столом сидел Стайлз. Ровно, не горбясь, вытянув руки перед собой ладонями вниз. В течение всего допроса он оставался спокоен. Врал, не морщась. Дерек был уверен — проходи Стайлз проверку на детекторе лжи — прибор был бы обманут.  
  
— Ничего не хочешь добавить? — Генерал Дитон никогда не разменивался на ворох вопросов, призванных ввести в заблуждение.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Хейл, нам очень важны те разработки. Стилински не сказал ни слова, говорит, что всем заведовала доктор Юкимура и он почти не касался проекта.  
  
— Если он так говорит — значит, так оно и есть, сэр.  
  
— Почему взорвалось судно?  
  
— Пираты постарались. Они приволокли с собой бомбу.  
  
— И вы ничего не успели спасти.  
  
— Только себя и его.  
  
— Как он сумел выжить?  
  
— Возможно, ему просто повезло.  
  
— Вы с ним раньше были знакомы?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Я могу идти? Вы задолжали всей моей группе отпуск.  
  
— Свободны, — махнул рукой Дитон.  
  


***

  
  
На набережной всегда дышалось легко. Дерек сбросил рюкзак и облокотился о парапет.  
  
— Зря ты так, Хейл, — раздалось рядом. Кали, как всегда, подошла неслышно. Временами он готов был поверить, что и в абсолютной тишине не будет слышно ее шагов. Только если она сама не захочет.  
  
— Уже не важно.  
  
— До того момента, как он все вспомнил... Целых пять месяцев на меня смотрели почти так же.  
  
— Что? Ты о чем?  
  
— Как будто я — целый мир.  
  
— Ты говоришь чушь.  
  
— Может быть. Но ты ему небезразличен.  
  
— Кали, Стайлз — просто тот, кто любит играть с чужими жизнями. Манипулировать и извлекать собственную выгоду.

— Ха. Я выиграла.  
  
— Опять поспорила с Дюком? На меня?  
  
— Ага. Теперь он мне должен двадцатку.  
  
— Не отдаст.  
  
— Выбью.  
  
— Конечно. Вам еще не надоело?  
  
— А есть альтернатива?  
  
— Ее всегда можно найти.  
  
— Говорит мне здоровый мужик, который плевать хотел на восхищенные взгляды окружающих и в каждый свой отпуск закрывается в четырех стенах и ни с кем не общается.  
  
— Ты за мной следила?  
  
— Должна же я знать — кто мне прикрывает спину? — хмыкнула она.  
  
— Логично.  
  
— Почему Стайлз, Хейл?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Когда-то на нем переклинило.  
  
— Когда-то меня переклинило на Джулии.  
  
— Не аргумент. Ты — романтичная влюбленная девчонка.  
  
— Слышал бы тебя кто.  
  
— И у тебя броня круче танковой.  
  
— Ага. В общем, Хейл, дело твое, но…  
  
— Нужно уметь отдыхать?  
  
— Не-а. Лови момент. Потому что потом он может не повториться. Обвиняешь его в мелких грешках, хотя сам уже заработал вечность в преисподней. Лицемер ты, Хейл.  
  
— Может быть, — пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
— Ну да. Не мне тебя учить, как себе жизнь испортить, — вздохнула Кали, развернулась и пошла дальше по набережной.  
  
— Увидимся в следующей командировке! — выкрикнул он ей вслед.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек еще не успел шагнуть на лестничную площадку и завернуть за угол, как услышал тихую телефонную трель. И от души выругался.   
  
Айзек был настойчив. Если это был Айзек.  
  
Это же не мог быть Стайлз?  
  
Шагнув к двери в квартиру, Дерек убедился — это совершенно точно не был Стайлз. Потому что тот сидел под дверью. Запрокинув голову и упираясь затылком в стену, он смотрел на Дерека своим нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
Стайлз уже случался в жизни Дерека два раза. И оба раза умудрился притащить с собой ворох проблем. Повторения подобного Дереку было не нужно.   
  
— Знаешь, я звонил Лидии. Она сперва бросала трубку, потом долго кричала на меня, а под конец расплакалась. Меня ждут дома на день Благодарения.  
  
Ступор и не думал отпускать Дерека. Стайлз здесь, несет какую-то чушь и снова пытается влезть в его жизнь. Достойная причина застыть посреди коридора.  
  
— Ладно. Наверное, мне пора.   
  
Стайлз поднялся с пола и, не подумав смахнуть пыль с одежды, подхватил рюкзак.  
  
— Сам не знаю, зачем пришел. С того момента на «Калифорнии», как все вспомнил, пытался найти слова, чтобы попросить прощения. Потому что ты прав тогда, в Окленде, я так и не вырос из своих обид, а ты попал под раздачу. Но теперь, думаю, что этого слишком мало. Такое не прощают. Рад был тебя увидеть.  
  
Повернувшись спиной, Стайлз только успел сделать шаг в сторону лестницы, как услышал:  
  
— У меня в холодильнике все так же пусто. Но если голоден, можешь заказать пиццу.


End file.
